


Human Etiquette (and Other Suspicious Things)

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Cute, i hate creating tags, mystery girl point of view, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mystery Girl's thoughts on meeting Pearl.I don't know, I just thought it'd be cute.





	

She looked the way realizing you weren't straight made you feel; stressed, relieved, and hopeful that it would all make sense in time. For a moment your mind wandered to what she'd be like in bed, but you shook off the thought. That wasn't what the night was supposed to be about. You were there for the music.  
“Were” being the operative word. Then, this girl, Pearl, made a joke about deserving thanks for saving the Earth and you realized that you wanted her number. Looking back on it, maybe that wasn't a joke. Her friend did look suspiciously purple…  
Not the point. You gave her your number. She didn't seem to realize it as first, walking away almost reluctantly. That soft sadness seemed to dissipate when her (purple?) friend grinned and laughed, talking to the small boy that stood with them.  
She looked back at you, her cheeks dark and a smile playing at her lips, as she walked away, (purple?) friend and small boy alongside her.

\----

Your phone buzzed and you lunged for it. It had been a day since you met Pearl. She hadn't texted you yet and to say you wanted her to was an understatement.  
“Hello.” The text read. “It's Pearl, from the other night. I'm unsure if this is proper timing for human etiquette, but I'd like to see you again.”


End file.
